


Dueling Guitars!!

by janus_fault



Series: Isn't Love Groovy, Pudding? [1]
Category: Space Channel 5
Genre: Dancing, Disappointment, F/F, pudding being gay as shit during the guitar battle, pudding thinks ulala's mass of backup dancers is a bit weird in context, sad pudding :(, space channel 5 part 2, ulala is groovy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janus_fault/pseuds/janus_fault
Summary: Or, Pudding Tries And Fails To Beat Ulala Yet Again (GONE WRONG) (GONE ROMANTIC)





	Dueling Guitars!!

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually supposed to be a middle chapter in a slightly longer fic but unfortunately i COMPLETELY forgot that pudding was in more than just that first report in the first game!! wtf me!! so it's been languishing on my computer since then, I decided to publish it as a separate work, in a series, so I can post these non-linearly. This is also the first fic I've written since I was 12 so... if you have any advice I'd love to hear it lmao. I hope you enjoy!!

Pudding could hear the thunder of the many backup dancers Ulala tended to amass. She guessed they were technically rescues, but Pudding still thought it strange that people just forced into dancing would start dancing again right away. Ulala just had that kind of energy, one that encouraged people to get up, boogie, and have a good time. She figured that was why she got popular so fast. That and saving everyone during the Morolian Incident. Pudding allowed herself a small, dreamy sigh before steeling her nerves and striking her pose. The platform started to raise.

“Get your coverage from Channel 42!” Giant walls of water hid the stage rising out from underneath.

“Good Evening everybody… It’s me, Pudding!” she was supposed to be looking at the camera, but she stared straight at Ulala.

Ulala was wearing a cute pink dress this time around. Pudding was glad to see the uniform requirements relax a little after Space Micheal became the CEO of Space Channel 5. Ulala, of course looked groovy in everything, but variety was the spice of life. And besides, letting the reporters show some personality was great for creating loyal fans. Something she supposed Blank never considered, ratings being the only force he respected.

Ulala stared at her right back, obviously surprised to see Pudding again.

“Not again...” Well. She wasn’t expecting that. Maybe an “Oh no!” or a “Pudding!” but Ulala just sounded frustrated. Did she not like Pudding as well as she thought? Did they not have a friendly rivalry? Well, what did it matter anyway, it’s not like she likes Ulala very much either. It was a pretty bold lie but if she couldn’t pass that off to herself, who could she lie to?

“Come on!” Pudding reacted quickly, keeping her voice neutral. She could hear that guy, Fuse? Speak to Ulala, no doubt giving her instructions. Ulala hopped onto the stage with a “Roger” and faced Pudding, the two of them both starting to move but not quite dancing yet.

They both said “Dueling Guitars!” in unison. Frankly the sort of synergy they had was incredible, Pudding would even say maybe soulmate quality. But that was the silly romantic in her. Ulala spinned, the guitar appearing in her hands, and faced outwards from the stage. The battle was officially marked by another synced “Let’s Dance!”

Pudding went first, as she normally did. She started off easy, to give both of them some space to warm up. Ulala went next, doing the same rhythm only… wow. Ulala could actually play guitar. When did she have time to learn that? Pudding had always been kept busy even as a young girl, getting started in space pageants before becoming an idol in her teens. Even with all the extra training Pudding had, Ulala was still better than her. Damn it!

After a few more warm up rounds, Ulala was clearly in the lead. She did a little victory dance and a small solo during their break, clearly enjoying herself, which even through Pudding’s growing anger and frustration, she thought was cute.

Now it was time to mix in some dancing. A bit hard to do with a guitar in your way, but it wasn’t as if Pudding wasn’t used to it. She mixed in more dancing with the guitar playing, keeping them relatively manageable though at this point it was really more for her sake than Ulala’s. Ulala was undeniably the victor in this segment, and did another short solo before they launched back into the battle. Now Pudding was going to get serious.

She started off with some short dance sequences before launching into absurdly long, though rhythmically simple guitar segments and a small dance. Surely this would trip Ulala up, either making it too short or missing the dance.

Fuck. Of course Ulala was absolutely goddamn perfect at those too. Well, now it was time to get a bit more intimate. A wall of water rose around them, only about a foot from each of Pudding’s bodyguards. The cameras were of course always rolling, but at least Ulala’s backup dancers weren’t staring at the two of them. Pudding went down on the guitar as fast as she could, trying to get Ulala to make at least one mistake. Even if the other girl won, Pudding wanted to at least see her slip. Ulala matched her every step of the way, the strumming and dancing getting faster and more complex until she finally had enough.

“I quit!” Pudding managed to keep her volume normal even while on the brink of tears. She posed against the swinging door with her guards, waiting until it hid her from the crowd before she dropped to the floor, holding her head in her hands. What was she expecting really, Ulala was basically perfect at whatever she did.

“I beat Pudding!” said a cheery Ulala. Pudding could hear her bouncing around the stage. At least one of them was happy.

She walked towards her dressing room before collapsing on the bed and watching the rest of Ulala’s report show.


End file.
